1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shielding connector and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as one example of a shielding connector of this kind, in the shielding connector disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. Hei11-26093, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a rubber ring 2, a holding ring 3, a conductive sleeve 4 and a press ring 5 are provided within a pipe-shaped housing 1 extending straight and further a structure in which a conduction contact piece 6 is placed on the front end outer circumference of the housing 1 is formed. Then, the housing 1 is mounted so as to cover the end of a shielding wire 10, and the top side from a flange of the housing 1 is fitted in a through hole formed in a shielding wall of the opposite side, and a part of the flange is screwed in the shielding wall of the opposite side by a bolt (not shown).
3. Problems to be Solved
By the way, due to a relation of space, the shielding wire 10 may want to be handled in a direction parallel to the shielding wall of the opposite side. However, in the conventional shielding connector described above, such a handling structure cannot be adopted. On the contrary, for example, it is considered that the pipe-shaped housing 1 described above is bent in L shape and it is formed in a configuration in which the shielding wire 10 is bent in the inside. However, since this shielding wire 10 has two resin layers made of an inner insulating layer 12 covering a core wire 11 and an outer coating 14 covering a shielding layer 13 of the outside of its layer 12, an allowable bending radius becomes large and the whole shielding connector becomes large.
Also, the conventional shielding connector has as many as six basic components (components marked with numerals 1 to 6 described above) and when fine parts other than the basic components are added, the number of parts becomes very large as shown in FIG. 9.
The invention is completed on the basis of such circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a shielding connector capable of handling a shielding wire in parallel with a shielding wall of the opposite side and doing miniaturization.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
As means for achieving the object, a shielding connector according to the invention of aspect 1 is characterized in that in a shielding connector for having a housing for covering the end of a shielding wire formed by coaxially laminating a core wire, an inner insulating layer, a shielding layer and an outer coating with insulation properties sequentially from the center and also conducting and connecting the shielding layer to a shielding wall of the opposite side for mounting this housing, there is provided a configuration in which in the shielding wire, the outer coating and the inner insulating layer of the end side are cut and also an insulating member is interposed between the exposed core wire and shielding layer and a portion in which this insulating member is placed is bent in L shape and also is fixed in the bent shape by the housing for covering the outside of the portion and on the other hand, the shielding layer is conducted and connected to a conductive flange which is provided protrusively sideward from the housing and also is mounted in the shielding wall of the opposite side.
The invention of aspect 2 is characterized in that in a shielding connector as defined in aspect 1, the insulating member is constructed of a heat-shrinkable insulating tube, or is formed by applying an insulating resin of a melting state to the core wire.
The invention of aspect 3 is characterized in that in a shielding connector as defined in aspect 1 or 2, the housing is formed by molding a synthetic resin around the shielding wire.
A manufacturing method of a shielding connector according to the invention of aspect 4 is characterized in that in a manufacturing method of a shielding connector for having a housing for covering the end of a shielding wire formed by coaxially laminating a core wire, an inner insulating layer, a shielding layer and an outer coating with insulation properties sequentially from the center and also conducting and connecting the shielding layer to a shielding wall of the opposite side for mounting this housing, it is constructed so that an insulating member is interposed between the core wire and the shielding layer exposed by respectively cutting the outer coating and the inner insulating layer of the end side in the shielding wire and a portion of the shielding wire in which the insulating member is placed is bent in L shape and then the shielding wire is fixed in the bent shape by providing the housing so as to cover the outside of the portion and on the other hand, a conductive flange which is conducted and connected to the shielding layer and also protrudes sideward from the housing and can be mounted in the shielding wall of the opposite side is provided.
The invention of aspect 5 is characterized in that in a manufacturing method of a shielding connector as defined in aspect 4, it is constructed so that the housing is provided by molding a synthetic resin around the shielding wire.
 less than Invention of Aspect 1 and Aspect 4 greater than 
The shielding layer is conducted and connected to the shielding wall through the conductive flange by mounting the conductive flange in the shielding wall. The core wire and the shielding layer are mutually insulated by the insulating
The shielding wire is fixed in the bent shape by covering the shielding wire with the housing, so that the shielding wire can be handled along a direction parallel to the shielding wall of the opposite side. Since it is constructed so as to cut the inner insulating layer and the outer coating in a bent portion of the shielding wire, an allowable bending radius of the shielding wire can be reduced and thus miniaturization of the shielding connector can be achieved.
 less than Invention of Aspect 2 greater than 
Since the core wire is covered in an adhesion state by heating the heat-shrinkable insulating tube or is covered with a layer of the insulating resin by applying the insulating resin of the melting state, the core wire can be insulated from the shielding layer with slight space and more miniaturization of the shielding connector can be achieved.
 less than Invention of Aspect 3 and Aspect 5 greater than 
Since it is constructed so that the housing is provided around the shielding wire by mold molding, the number of parts can be reduced as compared with, for example, the case of a structure in which a separate housing is assembled in the shielding wire.